Forgotten
by devils-biatch99
Summary: UPDATED! On a drunk night, Draco and Ginny unknowingly sleep together, unfortunately a child is born... Ginny andher son ulimately confront Draco who is about to be married to Pansy... rr
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten  
  
Prologue  
  
The soft April breeze moved gently through the newly budded blossoms of the lilacs and hedge roses that edged the narrow lane. The pale green of early leaves covered the branches of trees that grew here and there in the fields, but their beauty made no impression on the solitary driver seated behind a Firebolt IV.  
  
The broom was held loosely by the blonde haired, grey eyed young man dressed in a dashing, black to green cloak. A lock of straight blonde hair had strayed over one eyebrow, giving him an air of bravado that was belied by the misery reflected in his eyes. Though handsome, his face was still soft with youth, not yet having been shaped by the experiences of life. Occasionally he drew a silver flask from the pocked of his cloak and raised it to his lips, drinking deeply from its contents.  
  
'Oh, Pansy, I was the best thing that happened to you, how could you have betrayed our love. for easy access money?' he demanded of the air around him. 'How could you have thrown away our love? But I'll show you. I'll show you! I'll. I'll marry the first girl I find!' He interrupted his soliloquy with another pull at the flask of Firewhiskey, then contemplated his situation morosely.  
  
Draco Malfoy had just suffered his first disappointment in love. At twenty four, he faced it with all the intensity of feeling of which youth is capable. An heir of the Malfoy legacy, he had been secretly betrothed to Pansy Parkinson and had convinced the young woman to elope with him, away from all the demands of the Dark Lord.  
  
Draco had met Pansy while enjoying his life in Hogwarts. A series of Death Eater callings during his late teens had delayed him from seeing Pansy until the age of twenty four.  
  
He had first seen her, at prime, during one of his father's parties and had immediately been smitten by her tight blonde ringlets and slumberous blue eyes. At twenty four she was years older in experience than the naïve young man that was Draco. It pleased her to keep him dangling, and when he pleaded with her to leave with him, she agreed, thinking it delicious that she should add his scalp to her rapidly growing collection of eligible males. Without weighing the damage it might do to his ego to be jilted, she had promised to marry him as soon as he was able to procure a license, knowing that she would never go with him. He had hastened to her side, license in hand, triumphant in the thought that they would be soon wed. Upon his arrival at home, he had found that, in the two weeks since the plans had been made, she had become the wife of Marcus Flint, a wealthy older man.  
  
When he had learned that the woman he thought of as the love of his life was now beyond his reach, Draco had taken himself to the nearest pub. He had spent three days drowning his sorrows and finally, to his amazement, had become bored as well as thoroughly ill. He did not usually become inebriated in answer to life's disappointments, usually managed to take it out on Potter, but having been made to read the poets, he had learned that one had a choice between suicide or drink as an answer to a broken heart. He had chosen the latter as being the less final solution. Not that he spent much time debating the matter with himself. It was an unconscious decision that arose from his normally carefree disposition. But young men suffer intensely and must, if needs be, assuage the suffering by extreme means. That Draco, assuage the suffering by extreme means. That Draco chose drowning in Firewhiskey instead of drowning in the sea was a credit to his native good sense, lost though it might be for the moment.  
  
Once the young man had finished with the measure he had chosen to relieve the pain of his loss, he had bathed, dined and slept, awakening that morning with a firm decision to return to the bosom of his family. Not yet able to face life without a modicum of fortification, he had filled his flask with the landlord's best and had imbibed freely en route. He was no more than two sheets to the wind because he held his liquor well, but he had consumed enough to surround events with a slight haze.  
  
As the Firebolt swept along the way, the lane became part of a larger road and surrounded by a wall that enclosed the posting yard of the busy hostelry. The London Mail was just leaving, the owls having just sounded a loud hoot before leaving.  
  
The rejected suitor, wishing to replenish his supply of spiritous Firewhiskey, guided his broom between the high wrought-iron gates that stood wide open in welcome to weary travellers arriving at the inn. He tossed the broom to waiting servant with orders to clean and wax.  
  
The ground seemed to be a trifle unsteady beneath his feet, but by paying attention to the placement of his steps, the young man proceeded to enter the open door awaiting him. The hospitable host made much of his arrival, assuring him that he would find the table to his satisfaction and privacy guaranteed if he would but condescend to enter the private room just readied for his appearance. Draco graciously allowed the innkeeper to conduct him to the spacious apartment that had been set aside for the more affluent guests of the place. A fire flickered warmly, taking the chill from the room and beckoning the tired traveller to its comfort. A lounge chair was set at an appropriate distance from the hearth with a small dining table near by.  
  
'If. if you wo-ould p-p-please bring me s-s-some Firewhiskey?' The care with which he enunciated his words hid the state of Draco's inebriation. 'F- f-food also.'  
  
Quickly mine host called upon his minions to fill his guests needs. With a giggle, the servant girls prepared a heavy tray of food and half ran through the hallway with it. In their hurry, they missed seeing the figure hovering on the staircase, wrapped closely in a dark cloak carrying a carpet bag from which escaped bits and pieces of lace and muslin.  
  
From within the protection of a large hood that topped the grey wool cape, a pair of frightened hazel eyes watched the door through which the two servants had disappeared. Before more than a few moments had passed, the two ran from the room, giggling outrageously and cautioning the guest to mind his manners.  
  
The slightly built young woman waited impatiently until there was nothing more alarming to be heard than the low rumble of voices from the public room and the clatter of pots, pans, and dishes from the kitchens to the rear of the building. Tentatively, she lowered a foot to the next step, hesitating as though afraid it would break beneath her weight. A creak of a door from above and then a sound like a groan brought a look of frantic fear to the wide eyes. Quickly, as a hare fleeing in the forest, she ran down the remaining steps and whirled into the room where Draco was enjoying his meal. Panic stricken, she leaned her body against the door, as though her frail weight would bar an intruder from entering. 'J-j-just what d-d-do you think you're d-d-doing here?' The young man was still suffering from the results of over indulgence.  
  
'Please, let me stay for just a moment. I am in trouble.' The girl turned to Draco, her hood slipping back from her hair to reveal a sweetly curbed cheek, limpid greenish gold eyes, and a soft mouth above a firm chin. The whole was capped by a cloud of red hair caught up in a Psyche knot that was showing a tendency to slip from its place.  
  
Draco, his mind somewhat rattled, heard the fear in the gentle voice but, still wary of females owing to his recent heartbreak, he responded with a decidedly suspicious grunt.  
  
'I know this seems very, uh, unusual, but I really do need to stay here. Well. at least I need someone who will aid me in my escape.' The young woman moved to the table and pulled a chair away from it to seat herself, showing a poise that was at odds with her frightened manner when she had first entered the room. 'Oh, this food looks wonderful. Do you mind if I help myself? I haven't been fed since breakfast, and that was just a roll and some water. Ummm. I'll have a bit of beef and perhaps a smidgeon of ham and oh, I must taste the pudding and.' The fear that had been so apparent had abated as it was replaced with delight at the sumptuous table set for the young man.  
  
'Thought you was in t-t-trouble. Never knew a w-w-woman to eat when she was in t-t-trouble.'  
  
'Oh, I am in trouble. Great trouble. But I never knew it to help if one had to starve to death, did you? I can eat and tell you my story at the same time, and then you can derive a plan to save me.' The young woman placed herself very matter-of-factly in Draco's unwilling hands.  
  
Before he could comment upon the situation, she introduced herself as Virginia Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley, present Minister of Magic. She described her life, the Great War, and how her parents and brothers attempted to shutter her life from all its evils. Trying to show her family she could forge a life of her own, she left to come and work at this inn. Mr. Longsville, who was the owner had employed Virginia, hoping to enjoy her young charms, so to speak.  
  
'So you could say he employed me to make me his whore, but I wont allow that. I'd sooner run off to the dark side.' A flush of outrage coloured the delicate porcelain skin. 'If you could please take me with you when you leave here.'  
  
'Where's the b-b-bastard now? I should think he'd be right after you.' Draco had noticed the absence of clamour following his companion's entrance into the parlour.  
  
'Well I. When he.' Dark lashes fluttered down, hiding the woman's glowing eyes. ' I hit him with the candlestick holder when he slobbered his nasty wet kisses all over my face!'  
  
Slightly bloodshot grey eyes stared incredulously at the demurely bowed head across the table. 'You hit him? Did you kill him?'  
  
'Oh, no. I wouldn't do that no matter how horrid he is. He's more like asleep. for a good while of course.' Shapely hands deftly cut a morsel of sirloin of beef and raised it delicately to the pink lips. 'Now, what do you suggest we do?'  
  
'Out of curiosity, h-h-how old are you?' Draco asked.  
  
'I'll be twenty two next year, which really should be old enough to look after myself, but isn't due to my wonderfully sheltered life.' The sangfroid with which Virginia had seemed to imbue her story disappeared from her manner, and the fear that really drove her was once more apparent in her face. 'Really, I would be so grateful to you, if you helped me. I'm sure I could find work as a nanny or something once I get away from here.' A tear trembled on her long eyelashes.  
  
Draco poured himself another glass of robust Firewhiskey. His broad forehead wrinkled as he thought about the problem before him. Slowly the wrinkles disappeared as a sardonic grin twisted his lips. He lifted his eyes to Virginia's, his once open smile showing an unexpected jump into maturity. The naïve young man was no longer the unknowing green youngster who had arrived in Hogwarts.  
  
'I've got the answer. I'll marry you and that will make me your husband. Then you wont have to worry about Longsville bothering you any more.'  
  
'Don't be stupid- how can you marry me? I don't even know your name!' Virginia continued to partake of the food as though she were not startled by Draco's pronouncement.  
  
With a slight list to the left, Draco rose to his feet and bowed low, clutching the table to prevent his falling on the floor.  
  
'May I present myself to you. Draco Malfoy at your service.' His proper introduction ended in a small hiccup.  
  
'I am pleased to make your acquaintance, but I remember that name from somewhere.' Virginia stood and curtsied.  
  
'Thank you, Miss Weasley.' Carefully, he found the edge of the chair and backed onto it. 'now, to resume our plans. I happen to have a license, so there'll be no problem as long as we can find a priest. You, Miss Weasley, must watch the hall and, as soon as it's clear, make for my broom- it's the Firebolt IV. I'll pay the landlord and be with you in a trice, and then we'll head back to London. I think it will be easiest to find a willing minister nearer there- and harder for your Longville to find you. Once we're married, I'll take you home to my mother, or you can go your own way, whichever you prefer.  
  
'Oh, but. to marry me. How do you know that we'd suit? I'm not sure I want to marry yet.' Worried eyes sought reassurance from the young man.  
  
'Don't concern yourself about it. I give you my word as a Malfoy to protect you and give you a home. I must say though, you'll never have my heart; its been broken in two by a most unfeeling girl.' Draco paused a moment to contemplate his betrayed sensibilities. 'But eventually I should have to marry in any case, if only to please my parents, so it might as well be you. You look nice enough, and, if my marring you will help in your time of trouble, why then, so be it. Now watch the hallway and no more talk, or I'll begin to think you'd rather stay with your Longville.'  
  
Virginia cast a wondering gaze at her heroic rescuer. That he was suffering from pangs of a lost love was quite evident to her discerning eye, but that he should be so gracious as to offer marriage to save her from Longville placed him on another level entirely. He had suddenly become surrounded by a shining aura such as she had imagined enveloped the Muggles Sir Galahad or Sir Launcelot when she had read about them in Malory's More d'Arthur.  
  
Afraid that he might change his mind before they were away from the inn, Virginia slipped from the room and out to the posting yard, where she quickly found the described broom. She looked around to make sure she was unobserved, climbed onto the broom, then proceeded to cover herself with the thick fur robe in an attempt to hide from prying eyes.  
  
It seemed an eternity before she felt the broom dip in response to the weight of Draco's body as he lifted himself up and took up in front of her. She heard his hand slide on the broomsticks handle, then the swish of the air. Very slowly the broom began to move in response. The girl could barely breathe, so great was her anxiety that her guardian might recover consciousness and discover her absence before she was safely away. Now that she was finally making her escape, she could wonder at her insouciant behaviour when she had sat at Draco's table, eating his dinner. How could she have paid so little heed to her situation? Perhaps even then she had felt the safety that Mr Malfoy's company offered her. Despite his slow and somewhat slurred speech, he seemed to know what he was about.  
  
When Draco at last called to her to come out from under the robe, Virginia was more then ready to join him. As she slid her arms around his waist, she turned her head to take a long look back at the way they had travelled, but in the fifteen minutes or so since they had left the inn, they had come far enough so that the building was no longer in view.  
  
'I believe that there will be no dogs on your track this day, Miss Weasley. I made sure that the owner believes I'm travelling to Reading. In reality we're heading towards Godalming. We're sure to find a priest somewhere between there and Dorking.' The young man glanced at his companion, noting that her light hair had become dishevelled and her nose covered with dust during her short sojourn under the fur. 'We'll stop shortly so you can refresh yourself. You don't look like a bride at the moment. Can you act like one?' Mr. Malfoy took an encouraging nip from his ever present flask.  
  
'Are you in pain, Mr Malfoy?' The girl fixed a questioning look upon Virginia. 'My father used to carry his medicine about in a silver bottle just like that. Oh, I'm sorry. I'll tidy my hair and put on a ribbon. I have one in my bag. It might be a bit crushed though, but it's the prettiest colour. Cherry red.' She reached for the bag and began to undo the fastening. 'My brother, Charlie gave it to me for a going away present.' Abruptly the high breathy voice came to a halt as tears, held so tightly controlled for so long, spilled down the velvety cheeks. 'Oh, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Oh bloody hell.' soothed Draco, taking the quivering girl in his arms. 'You look just like my younger sister when she had an attack of the dismals and tends to cry it all out.' He shifted him self before they could crash. 'Just cry away until you feel better.' He edged himself closer to his passenger, pulling her against his body as he offered the comfort of his person. Her crying gradually became sobs that softened and slowed until only an occasional hiccup echoed in the still afternoon air.  
  
As the tears ended, Virginia became aware of Draco arms and the intimate association of their bodies on the broom. Reluctantly, not wishing to leave the comforting strength of her bridegroom, she began to pull away from him, only to find herself restrained by that same strength.  
  
'Please don't move. I don't mind you sitting so close, and if we want to make time, you can hold onto me so you don't get bounced around so much.' Secretly enjoying the responses of Virginia's soft body was invoking in him, Draco found excuses to continue holding her.  
  
Like to babies in the wood, the young couple took comfort in each others warmth, and the distance between Aldershot and Godalming was soon covered.  
  
As luck would have it, they soon found themselves in front of a small, ivy coloured church on the outskirts of the village. A short distance beyond the church was the priests residence. The flower-filled garden and the sound of children laughing made them believe that they might have found someone who would help them in their need.  
  
Although the minister professed reluctance to perform a wedding ceremony between them, without the presence of a parent, his wife, who was most romantically inclined, convinced him that the special license to wed was enough to sanction the marriage. She smiled most agreeably at Virginia as she handed her a bouquet of posies she had gathered. 'Every bride should have flowers on her wedding day, my dear, so do carry these so that you will have a keepsake to put away to show your children.'  
  
A passing baker was asked to give the bride away, and the wedding ring was the small signet that Draco wore on the little finger of his left hand. When the priest called for any who objected to this marriage, Virginia held her breath, dreading that Longville might have discovered her whereabouts. Finally, the words 'I now pronounce you man and wife,' were heard and a burst of congratulations rose from the heretofore-silent baker and the minister's smiling wife.  
  
A sip of wine and some freshly baked cake were pressed upon the newly weds in honour of the occasion, but as quickly as politeness allowed, Draco drew Virginia away from the church. Once more the two were on their way.  
  
It seemed to the bride that, once they were again on the road, her new husband resorted with greater frequency to his silver flask. Although his posture showed no effect of the 'medicine,' his words became a bit more indistinct. The sun was already setting when Draco decided that the small hotel they were approaching would be an appropriate place to spend the night.  
  
'Here y'are then, sir and mistress,' the short, fat innkeeper addressed them. 'This is the only room left, and it'll do you just fine, I'm sure.'  
  
'But, I thought. that is.' Virginia was too embarrassed to express the hope that were to have had separate rooms.  
  
'This is excellent. We'll call when we're ready for dinner.' Draco's words ignored Virginia's attempt to establish a platonic relationship between them. 'My wife and I are quite tired from our day's travelling and would take our rest before we dine.'  
  
'Certainly.' Bowing and scraping the host took himself off.  
  
'You. we. ah, we didn't speak of our actually being husband and wife, Malfoy.' Virginia's voice was not much above a whisper.  
  
'But what would be more natural, Mrs. Malfoy, than for us to comfort one another?' Draco moved to take the young woman in his arms. 'After all, I have bleshed. breshed. b-les-sed you with my name, so I see no problemsh.' He bent his head to take possession of a pair of sweet pink lips before they could utter a denial to his wishes.  
  
Suddenly, to the befuddled young man, his marital rights became the most important issue to be faced. He became blinded to the chastity of his new wife and saw in her the fulfilment of the need he had felt all during his courtship of Pansy. True, he had taken himself a slut once or twice, but his romantic heat had not been satisfied. His innate fastidiousness found no attraction in such random coupling.  
  
Here before him was a woman he had rights to- clean, smelling of spice and flowers, warm and rounded. What better way to assuage his heartbreak than in his wife's sweet flesh. Without recognizing her instinctive withdrawal as the normal fear of a virginal maiden, he pressed his kisses on her mouth, holding her tight in the circle of his arms. He was intoxicated enough to unleash the bonds of civil behaviour, but not enough douse the fires of his easily ignited passion. He ignored Virginia's fluttering hands that were trying to push away from him.  
  
'Come, sweet, lets play a game.' His lips pursued the line of her chin to her earlobe, paused to nibble at it, then stopped a while at the pulse that beat so erratically at the base of her neck. While he was busy at that pursuit, his hand moved from her waist, approaching.  
  
*  
  
Tears fell from the girl's eyes. Her introduction to womanhood had held none of the romance that she had pictured when she had read the joys of love. It would seem that, except for the marriage lines that had been given into her hand earlier that day, her spouse had used her no differently then Longville would have had she not run away. At least she was protected by that piece of paper. Draco said he would take her to his home, wherever that may be. and perhaps he would soon tire of this activity and seek his pleasures elsewhere.  
  
Virginia fell asleep, only to be awakened some time later by the importunities of her bridegroom. This time he had slept off some of the effects of his drinking and was a more thoughtful lover. To Virginia's surprise, she found her body responding to the caresses of his hand and mouth. When he took her, she was almost ready to enjoy the sensations that filled her.  
  
Once more before dawn her lover approached, this time bringing her to that sublime awareness that is the result of a mutual expression of the passions of the flesh. Her sighs and cries joined his as they reached the peak of their endeavour at the same moment. But then her newly found bliss was destroyed when his voice cried out 'Pansy' as his body shuddered in release.  
  
At the hour after dawn Draco Malfoy awakened clear-eyed and clear-headed. He found himself sharing a bed with a scarlet haired female in an unclothed conditioned, who was fast asleep. Her face was nestled into the pillow, preventing him from viewing it clearly. His situation led him to the conclusion that at some point the previous day he had found himself a Cyprian with whom he had drowned his sorrows and found his joys.  
  
He dressed himself, quietly, not wishing to awaken the girl, who no doubt would ask for a prolonged farewell. He reached into his pocket and removed his well laden wallet. He carefully counted out a few galleons, adding several more for the guilt he felt at leaving her without a good bye, and placed them on the bureau. With a hasty glance around the room too see whether he had overlooked anything, he removed himself from the chamber and out of the inn.  
  
Returned sobriety had brought a loss of memory of the preceding twenty four hours. He forgot the girl he had married, the promises he had made her, and the hopes he had expressed.  
  
Draco Malfoy was on his way home to Cornwall.  
  
If you've read it, if you like it, if you don't like it please review! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
The crackle of the fire and the occasional slide of paper against paper were the only sounds in the exquisitely panelled library. The large room was furnished with handsome tapestry covered walls, leather couches and chairs upholstered in a French manner. Polished wood tables, some three hundred years old, stood next to the various chairs, holding many branched candelabra and bibelots collected from around the world. An unusual Chinese sang de boeuf cloisonné miniature of sixteenth century Venetian origin strong side by side with a bowl recently executed by Josiah Wedgewood.  
  
Seated at the large Louis Quinze desk was a coldly handsome man whose head was bent over the long curl of paper that was crossed and recrossed with an almost illegible handwriting. Draco Aiden Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy empire, was trying to decipher a letter written by his sister, Empress, who was at present visiting her godmother in Bath. The letter seemed to be a list of complaints. Her wardrobe was inadequate, the weather was cold, the entertainments were too lofty for a young woman. But- Dear God no!- she had been described as an original, an incomparable, and a gem of the first water.  
  
Annoyed with his sister's shallow delights, Draco tossed the letter to the desktop and pushed himself away from the massive piece of furniture. He walked over to one of the windows that looked out onto the renowned gardens of Pentalwyn Hall, which were not yet abloom in this late winter season. Beyond the gardens he could see the rolling landscape that stretched to the rocky coast of Cornwall.  
  
The cold, wintry light suited his mood as he contemplated the scene before him. Years before, he had taken delight in his home, but since from the Great War and the expected demise of his father. Draco Aiden Malfoy could no longer find the easy enjoyment in the simple pleasures that had once made him happy. He wondered if he were doing the right thing in marrying, Pansy, Pansy Marcus Flint, now that she was the widow of Marcus Flint. She had destroyed his youth when she had married Flint, but had expressed her distress at being forced into marriage with a man so much older than herself. He chose to believe her sentiments; at least she would be a suitable partner and would expect nothing more than the position his fortune and blood would provide. Love was no longer mentioned between them, at least not on his part. Pansy chose to pretend an abiding passion when they were alone.  
  
A knock at the door disturbed his reverie.  
  
'Come!' he commanded, turning to see who it war.  
  
'Master.' Chiswick, butler for as long as Draco could remember entered the chamber. 'A woman, master, has requested an audience with you. I told her.' Chiswick seemed to have been unsettled by his meeting with the 'woman.'  
  
'Well, hurry up, who is she?' Draco's aquiline features no longer reflected any of the softness that had been there in his younger years.  
  
'She didn't say, master. She just insisted that she must see you most urgently. I tried to tell her that you see no one without an appointment, but she wouldn't leave. She sat herself down in the second parlour and said she would wait until you agreed to an appointment.' The elderly servant shook his head. 'But she is a lady, master, there's no doubt on that score. She came in a small private aero-limousine, and I caught a glimpse of two other persons still in the vehicle.'  
  
A light eyebrow lifted over a cool grey eye. 'Very well, Chiswick, if you call her a lady, then I must surely agree to see her. Bring her in.' Draco turned his back on his servant to study the landscape once more.  
  
Through the now open door, Draco could hear the rustle of silk and padding of footsteps, accompanied by the butler, walked toward the library. There was a lack of haste in the pacing of the visitor's walk and even an insolence, if the occasional pauses as though to study one of the paintings that hung on the walls of the hallway were any indication.  
  
Annoyed at the presumption of his unknown guest, Malfoy moved to his desk, wondering about this person who had demanded an interview.  
  
His attitude towards women being what it was, he was unprepared for his reaction to the lady who appeared in the doorway to the library. She was not much above medium height, but she carried herself with the air of a princess. Her clear white complexion seemed to him to be like translucent porcelain overlaid with a hint of roses. Her eyes, which were shadowed by long lashes, were golden and touched by a flash of green. Her face was oval, divided into portions by gracefully arched eyebrows, a straight nose, and lips that might have hinted at a sensuousness of nature were they not held together so tightly.  
  
The heir felt a frisson of memory touch him, almost as though he had seen the woman at some other time, but he shrugged his shoulders in rejection of the thought and allowed a look of indolent hauteur to rove over the curves of her body, resting at last on her beautiful face.  
  
She was dressed in the height of Witch Weekly fashion. A deep rose coloured dress robe adorned with a scarlet scarf around the neck. Grey gloves of hand worked kid covered her hands and matched the grey half boots at her feet. A small brimmed black beret was tilted daringly over one eye, revealing the soft curls of her scarlet hair.  
  
Once through the doorway, she paused at the edge of the Persian carpet, studying him, waiting for his response. Her heart was beating with such force that she felt it rising into her throat, and she couldn't have uttered a word in that moment had her life depended upon it. She had thought of him constantly in the months after their marriage, wondering why he had left her without a word after having claimed his rights as her husband on their wedding night. He had taught her what passion was and had seemed pleased with her response. But when she had awakened, expecting to feel once more his warm arms and the taut, lean strength of his body, he had been gone, a pile of golden galleons the only sign that he had ever been there. If it had not been for the marriage certificate in her purse, she would have doubted her own memory.  
  
She gazed at his face, once so beloved in her thoughts, not unfamiliar in her sight. There was no remnant of the young man she had married. What had been an unformed, sweetly handsome face was now cold and autocratic. He held himself stiffly upright, hand on hip, challenging her right to be in this place. His grey eyes were icy and filled with an unexpected animosity, as though her appearance displeased him. She had known that this meeting would be difficult, but she had not expected it to be met with enmity and the blank lack of recognition.  
  
She shot her hand forward in greeting as she said, 'hello.'  
  
'Miss,' he acknowledged her presence. But ignored her outstretched hand. 'You wanted to see me. Why?'  
  
'Are you going to offer the hospitality of a seat to a visitor, Malfoy?' With supreme effort she hid her shock at his cold regard.  
  
Her tranquil voice and direct attack startled him. A Malfoy looked to no one to remind him of his manners.  
  
'If you will.' He gestured to a small fauteuil, betraying his anger at her insolence in the sharpness of his voice. 'What is this urgent matter that has brought you into my home? Who are you and why are you here?'  
  
Ignoring his question, Ginny took the seat offered to her. She stripped of her gloves and arranged them on her lap, keeping a tight reign on her feelings, hoping that the tremor that swept through her would not be apparent to him.  
  
'I believe you placed an announcement in the Witch Weekly, stating that you are betrothed to Pansy Parkinson Flint?'  
  
Draco's eyebrows arched in response to the inquiry. 'What has that got to do with your visit here?'  
  
'Is Ms. Flint the same lady who uhh, left you some eight years ago?' Virginia's voice remained quiet almost offhand, as she spoke.  
  
'You, will answer me at once!' His temper began to flare. 'What is your business here? What kind of insinuations are you making?'  
  
'Regretfully, I've come to inform you that you will have to retract your offer of marriage to Ms. Flint.' Virginia paused as though to gauge the impact of her next words. 'I have come to tell you that you will be committing bigamy should you marry anyone. You are already married!'  
  
Grey eyes opened wide in amazement; then a chill laugh rang out. 'You are an original, madam. You arrive at my home unknown and uninvited, forbear to tell me your name, but caution me that I'm married. What's your game? Is this some scheme by which you hope to gain some vast sum of money from me?'  
  
Virginia maintained her calm demeanour, not yet understanding fully why her husband should deny his wedded state. 'I don't need your money, and my name which should have been known to you for these past eight years, not mentioning the time together at Hogwarts, is Virginia Weasley Malfoy.'  
  
'Wrong answer.' Draco leaned against the desk, looking like a tiger ready to spring on its prey. 'What bullshit is this? I have never been married, and without a doubt not to a Weasley.' His eyes roamed over her face and body, mentally undressing her as though she were merchandise to be examined for his purchase. 'Fuck you, I might, but marry you. I doubt it. Now, closing this. There is no way you can inveigle me to change my plans, so you might as well take yourself off, before I call the Ministry.'  
  
As Draco spoke, Virginia reached into her purse and withdrew a folded paper and a small piece of jewellery. Her eyes ablaze, she handed them to him. 'I think you should look at our marriage lines, Draco, and that you will also recognize this ring.' She sat still, waiting for the tall blonde-haired man to walk to her side.  
  
He accepted the ring silently, his face paling at the sight of the small signet that his mother had given him on his eighteenth birthday. He had missed it years ago and had always wondered where it had gone. He slipped it onto his little finger before glancing at the slightly worn parchment. He read the lines that attested to the fact that Virginia Weasley had become the wife of Draco Aiden Malfoy on the seventeenth day of April in the year before the Great War, in the village of Godalming, Hampshire, joined that day by the Reverend Arthur C. Badger, D.D.  
  
'This is impossible. I don't remember any of this.' Draco rubbed the back of his neck as though to stimulate his memory. 'How did it happen? I don't even remember you, not even in Hogwarts.'  
  
'You were on your way to your home when we met at an inn just outside Aldershot. I had left home, and about to be raped by the inn's owner, but I. laid him low a candlestick and ran from his 'protection.' You were dining in the private room, and when I prevailed upon you to help me, you informed me that we could marry because you had an unused license in your pocket. You told me that you planned on a marriage with Pansy Parkinson, but that she had married a wealthy, old man instead, and you were determined to make use of the license. You were also imbibing very heavily from a silver flask as well as from the stores of the inn, but I was inexperienced to realise that you must have been quite inebriated.  
  
'In any case we left the inn and found the Priest Mr. Badger, who performed the ceremony. You then took me to another hostelry, where you quaintly put it, 'fucked me.' When I awoke in the morning, you'd left, leaving me an amount of money on the bureau. I never knew why you did that, after you promised to love, honour and cherish me. Eventually I learned to cope with the disappearance of my husband.'  
  
'Why did you not make yourself known to me years ago?'  
  
'You forget, that you never gave me your address. I had met you in Hampshire and knew you as Draco Malfoy. However none of your houses are plottable. I was young, very innocent, and very distraught. I had left my family, and if I returned to them with the news I was married to a Malfoy they would have disregarded me anyway. So I managed to survive the first few weeks only by living in a most humble way, stretching the galleons you left me so that they would last as long as possible. I had used them all and was wandering down a lane near Petersfield when I fainted. To my everlasting good fortune, I was found by a Miss Arrabella Figg, a recluse who lived in the area. She was retired entertainer who, perhaps because of her own experiences in the world, took me in and cared for me until her death two years ago. Since then I have lived quietly with Dante and Mrs Ogden, who was Miss Figg's attendant and is now my companion. When I saw your announcement in the Weekly, I knew that I must come here and prevent you from marriage.'  
  
'You have the effrontery to tell me you have lived all these years with this man Dante and now wish to be recognized as my wife?' The Arctic could have been no colder than Draco's voice.  
  
'I'm asking for your indulgence for a moment, Ferret.' Virginia stood and walked quickly to the door. 'I would like you to meet Dante.'  
  
Draco's face flushed with wrath. The shock of meeting a wife he had never known he had, the thought of the brangle that would follow his announcement that he would no longer be able to honour his betrothal, and the easy manner in which the woman had responded to his anger combined to hold him motionless for the few moments that passed before Virginia returned to the library.  
  
She walked into the room followed by a tall, imposing woman dressed in the sober garments that announced her as Mrs. Ogden. Holding Virginia by the hand was a boy, blonde-haired and open-faced, bit of a curious dignity for one so young.  
  
'Draco, this is Dante Orpheus Malfoy, Dante, make your bow to your father.' Virginia drew the boy forward to face the man who was held motionless by the enormity of what he had just heard.  
  
The child straightened and stood with his hands by his side, feet together. He ducked his head in a short almost regal gesture, acknowledging Draco with a 'dad' as he did so.  
  
Except for his colouring, the boy looked like his mother. But his eyes were the Malfoy eyes, that clear lucid grey with the dark ring around the outer edge of the iris, and with deep set eyelids that were not yet pronounced in such a youngster but were indicated by the shape. There was no denying the fact that the child carried Malfoy blood.  
  
Father and son studied each other, the younger with the curious innocence of youth, the older with the incredible knowledge that he was responsible for the birth of a human being of whom he had been totally unaware until this moment. At last Draco took a deep breath. For the time being he must accept this situation. The papers seemed to be in order. Until he could speak to his solicitor and his man of business, he would perforce allow the woman to remain in his home.  
  
Virginia stood quietly, watching her husband. He was an unde-ciphered quantity to her. She had once known him for less than twenty-four hours, and eight years had passed since then. She was concerned only that her son should be acknowledged by his father. With that recognition would come a secure future for Dante. Money was not the reason: Miss Figg had left her fortune to the forgotten bride. Instead, Virginia had come to Pentalwyn Hall out of a desire to see her son accepted as the rightful heir to the Malfoy kingdom and all that it stood for. As the son of a single woman of questionable heritage, he would have had difficulty making his way in the world. His social position would have been in question. His acceptance into groups. But as the acknowledged legal heir of Malfoy, he would be desirable not only in his own right, but also could be counted an asset to his country.  
  
All of Virginia's fears when she had discovered herself to be pregnant and destitute, before Miss Figg had rescued her from an uncertain dater, rose to the surface as she watched her husband studying the boy. Her love for her child was the strength that held her days together. Her pride in his innate dignity and winsomeness gripped her throat making speech impossible.  
  
She waited, her heart fluttering with anxiety, her breath held by lungs immobilized by apprehension until at last Draco said, 'Welcome Malfoy Hall, Dante.' He slowly extended his hand to his son. 'I hope you will be happy here.'  
  
Even as he greeted the boy, he wondered at his ready acceptance of this woman's story. Something about her was appealing- a certain air of sadness. Suddenly he wanted to take back his words, to send these people far away, to a place where he would never see them. Their arrival would alter his life greatly, and he wasn't prepared for such change.  
  
But the touch of the child's hand in his, and the confiding tone as Draco agreed that he was sure he would enjoy Pentalwyn, drew Draco's attention. He responded to the boy's hope that he would find a stable for his new pony.  
  
'You ride, do you? That's. very nice.' There was an awkward pause. Finally Virginia made a motion to the woman who had entered the room with Dante.  
  
'Malfoy, this is Mrs. Ogden. She is my friend and goes with me wherever I go.' Virginia lifted her chin, directing her challenge at the taciturn man standing opposite. Her lip curled in derision at the curt tilt of the man's head as he acknowledged the introduction.  
  
Once more silence filled the room as each party eyed the other, waiting for someone to do or say something that would relieve the tension. Draco was momentarily at a loss as to what to do next. His mind revolved around this unprecedented situation. That he could have married and forgotten, that he should have become engaged while married, that his unknown wife should appear out of nowhere presenting to him an unlooked for son, that he had to inform Pansy of the whole- all were a series of events he would rather have lived without. At last he shrugged his shoulders, still silent. Chiswick would have to see the unwelcome party settled in a suite of rooms.  
  
Unexpectedly, Mrs. Ogden made a remark about a piece of sculpture that stood on a malachite base in an alcove between two of the windows. She commented on its obvious antiquity, asking if it were Greek. Pleased to be able to turn his attention from the wife and child he had never known, the ferret answered and was shortly involved in a brief discussion about his experiences in Greece the preceding year.  
  
As the ferret spoke with Mrs. Ogden, Virginia moved to Dante's side and put her hand protectively on the boy's shoulder. She leaned over to whisper in his ear, complimenting him on his deportment before his father.  
  
'I don't think he likes me very much,' Dante replied not taking his eyes from his father's face. 'Do we really have to stay here, Mama? I'd rather go back home. Jemmy and Charlie will be missing me. They might even forget me.' He turned his eyes to his mother's face.  
  
'No, darling, they would never forget you. We'll visit them one day, and you'll see that they remember you and still love you.' She pulled the boy against her as she spoke. 'This is home now dearest. Your father will like you well enough once he gets to know you. He probably didn't expect such a handsome, strong boy and is too surprised to be very friendly.'  
  
'I 'spect you're right, but he didn't seem very glad to meet me.' The boy stood quietly, leaning against his mother.  
  
Virginia fell silent too, wondering at her own temerity and the fortitude with which she had remained calm in the face of the ferret's icy scepticism. She realized that he still had doubts about her veracity, despite the evidence of the marriage certificate and the ring. Obviously, when he had inherited his wealth, he inherited his status too. That combined with whatever prior experience he may have had since she had last seen him, had given him an attitude of distrust towards the world. It was completely possible that in introducing herself into his life and bringing this son to his notice she might have done herself a greater disservice than that of remaining quite unknown. Nevertheless, no matter what the cost to herself, Dante would benefit. For now, that was all that mattered.  
  
Virginia's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of the elderly factotum. 'Master, you rang?'  
  
'Chiswick, yes.' Draco's casual conversation with Mrs. Ogden seemed to have taken his attention away from the matter at hand. 'You will please see that. ah. Mrs.' He was at a loss for words to describe the unwanted trio, then decided abruptly that, for the moment, he must acknowledge the proof of his marriage. He started to give his directions to the butler once more. 'Please see that my son and Mrs. Ogden are suitably quartered. My wife will join them shortly.' Disregarding the surprise on the face of the old man, he turned to Virginia to explain to her that he would appreciate her attendance upon him for a few moments before she retired to freshen herself.  
  
Once Chiswick, followed by Dante and Mrs. Ogden, had left the room, the ferret slowly circled Virginia, raising his head to examine her. His eye missed nothing- the clenched hands with whitened knuckles, the flash of anger in her eyes, the slight flare of her nostrils, and above all the rigidly held back, stiff as a board, refusing to bow to the discourteous scrutiny.  
  
'Well, Malfoy? Have you finished?' Virginia's usually sweet voice was harsh as she met her husband's gaze.  
  
'Just about. You'll do. One wife or the other, it makes no difference. I need a wife. It might as well be you since you've already borne the heir.' Once more he rang for a servant. 'I ask that you be ready to meet my mother and our guests in an hour and a half. It's three now. That leaves you thirty minutes.'  
  
*  
  
Two minutes were left of the thirty minutes stipulated by Draco when Virginia rang for a servant to conduct her to her husband's presence. She and Mrs. Ogden had quickly discussed the coming presentation to Narcissa and the unnamed guests who were enjoying the hospitality of the Malfoys.  
  
'Ginny,' began Mrs. Ogden, using her nick name for Virginia, 'I wish you had waited until you had written this news to the man. He seems, proud, one who prefers to control events rather than be controlled.' The imposing lady lifted her dress robes as she backed up to the fireplace in the spacious bedroom that had been assigned to Virginia. 'I think he was rather too stunned by your arrival and Draco's to understand completely what was happening. But be assured that here will be one monstrous storm when he wakes up to the truth. I fear for you when it occurs.  
  
'Olga, stop conjuring up your flights of fancy,' Virginia replied. 'Keep them for the novels you read. Despite everything, he is better then his father, and he has no choice to behave dignified.' Virginia turned huge golden eyes to her companion. A shadow of fear touched them for an instant then disappeared as she smiled. 'You know, your imagination really sets me off. I could almost believe you when you look so mysterious and so prodigiously. pompous! Now stop your fantasies and let's learn how to get used to living in this palace. Call for a maid to sit with Dante when you're ready to come down to dinner. Please allow me a few minutes with Draco before joining us.' Virginia touched Olga's hand, half in plea, half in comfort. 'I think I'll need your support by then.  
  
'She turned once more to view herself in the mirror and straighten the folds of the amber gown she wore. The modes décolletage revealed white shoulders and the shadow of a delicately rounded breast. A row of pearls and topazes shaped the waistline as a belt. Her necklace of topazes, each set in a circlet of seed pearls, reflected her glowing eyes. Her hair was dressed simply in a knot bound with pearls high on her head, with a few loose tendrils caressing her perfectly oval face.  
  
When a rap at the door announced the arrival of her escort, Virginia picked up a sheer mousseline de soie scarf embroidered with seed pears in a tracery of leaves arranged it around her shoulders. She reminded her companion to take no longer than fifteen minutes before joining her, then followed the servant down the corridor.  
  
She had no doubt that the coming meeting with Draco would be even more difficult than the previous one. Then she had the advantage of surprise. Because he had no memory of her, he could marshal no defence. But now his keen and incisive mind was sure to devise arguments against her intrusion into his life. It was bound to be unpleasant. The man who had been her saviour that Spring day so long ago had become someone quite different. Virginia doubted that the present Malfoy would ever succumb to overindulgence of brandy as an antidote for any of life's disappointments. Nor would he respond to a young damsel in distress with an act of chivalry, as had the young Draco Aiden Malfoy.  
  
But then, the young Virginia would never have had the courage to make a claim upon another such as she was making upon Draco now. True it was her legal right to take her place at his side, but ethically, she should be ready to step aside for his chosen bride.  
  
Perhaps, though, she was doing him a favour. It was incomprehensible to Virginia, that he could have chosen the same woman who had treated him with such cruelty eight years ago. Whatever had happened in the years since then, it surely must have erased the meaning of love and tenderness from his character.  
  
Virginia had been following the servant automatically, lost in her thoughts. She was recalled to herself when his soft voice announced that they had reached the library. She responded with a smile of thanks and entered the room, her apprehension well hidden behind a calm expression and a dignified bearing.  
  
'Well, at least you're punctual!' Her husband greeted. If a glimmer of appreciation appeared in his eyes at her appearance, Virginia was not aware of it.  
  
She moved slowly across the carpet and sank gracefully into a chair before answering in a kind voice, 'Draco, unlike Slytherin's Gryff's are true in what they say. I have no need of prevarication at any time.' She watched him pour two glasses of wine from a gleaming crystal decanter. 'Are we to drink a toast to our future together?'  
  
'I hadn't thought of doing that. I intended to offer you some Dutch courage against the coming meeting with your mother in law and my erstwhile fiancée.' Without a modicum of emotion on his face, Draco offered Virginia the glass of wine. 'To your very good health.' He tossed back his own drink and replaced the glass on the silver alver with an abrupt movement. 'I marvel at your sangfroid, to have arrived unbidden, announcing yourself and your son-'  
  
'Your son also,' Virginia interrupted her husband.  
  
'Yes, so you claim. Very well, my son.' Draco paced up and down the room as he spoke, unable to find a resting place. 'To have announced yourselves so coolly, so calmly, so unexpectedly. What kind of reception did you look for?' He paused in his pacing, coming to a stop directly in front of Virginia, studying her face as though looking for an answer to his question, wondering at her look of untouched beauty.  
  
Virginia sighed deeply, weighing her words. 'I am prepared for any reception, because I know myself to be int eh right. You did marry me, and you did celebrate a brief. honeymoon with me, and you did leave me without any explanation. If I hadn't been rescued by Miss Figg, I would in all likelihood have died, and Dante would never have been born.  
  
'You took me under your protection, and then you left me in a sorrier state than you had found me. I could think of no reception that would make me feel any worse than I felt at the moment when I discovered you to be no better then my employer.'  
  
Virginia raised her eyes to the grave face before her. 'With no thanks to you, I lived and was cared for and gave birth to a wonderful son for whom I am prepared to sacrifice my freedom in order that he should take his rightful place in the world. After all, it is really so much to give up for the grace and favour you could bestow upon us?' There was no mistaking the disdain of her last words.  
  
Draco's light eyebrows flew up in surprise at the thought that his wife considered her situation a sacrifice. He contemplated her words, seeking to refute the import without losing his sense of superiority. After all, he was in command here. It was up to him to make her way difficult or easy and, in the face of the recalcitrant attitude she displayed, he would not be inclined to smooth her path.  
  
'Do you expect 'grace and favour'?' he asked.  
  
'Only for Dante. I have no need for it. I have mentioned Miss Figg cared for me, but I didn't tell you that, upon her death, I became exceedingly wealthy. She left me her fortune, her jewels and her three houses. You have no need to concern yourself with supporting me. In fact, I would be willing to add to your wealth a portion of mine should you wish to be paid for recognizing your son and myself.' A cynical smile twisted her lips. She had thrown the offer at him as though it were a gauntlet, knowing the insult he would consider it.  
  
The colour drained from Draco's face, then returned in a flush of rage high on his cheekbones. 'If you were a man..'  
  
'If I were a man, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you about our son.'  
  
Draco turned away abruptly, his hands clenched at his sides, the knuckles white with the effort to refrain from taking his wife's slender shoulders and shaking them until he had disturbed her cool equanimity. She was causing his head to pound alarmingly. Never before could he remember feeling such rage at another's behaviour. Yet, what was she doing that piqued him so? Why should she have this effect on him?  
  
He took several deep breaths. 'I think it would be easier for both of us, and for everyone else, if we try to remain civil to one another,' he said. 'I must speak shortly to my mother and Pansy, and I don't want you to be present. You will allow us time alone and then Chiswick will show you to the blue salon. I hope there will be no display of temperament on your part when you do meet them. It will be a shock to everyone- even more so then it was to me- to learn of your existence. How we shall conduct ourselves in the future is something that will take a great deal of thought I haven't yet decided what I will expect of you.'  
  
'And just what do you mean?'  
  
'Why, that I might expect you to take up your duties as a complaisant wife in return for 'grace and favour.''  
  
With that Draco withdrew, leaving a fuming Virginia behind.  
  
Complaisant wife is it? 'Grace and favour'! Well, her hair might be red and her temper can and will match his. Just let him try. 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
'My dear Pansy, as much as it hurts me to deny myself the joy of becoming your husband, I can't commit bigamy.' Draco was seated in a deeply cushioned wing chair, speaking to his deposed fiancée, moments after he left Virginia.  
  
Cold blue eyes glittered with anger as the petite blonde clenched her fists in frustration. 'This is impossible, Draco. How can you be sure that she isn't some homeless person who made up bull? The child could be the son of some Muggle! How can you be so willing to accept them into your home and.and.' Her diatribe sputtered to an end as Draco's expression of concern was replaced by a chilling reserve that told her she was asking questions that were not hers to ask.  
  
Quickly she changed her tactics and sank to her knees in front of him, positioning herself so that her soft white bosom was exposed to his eyes in the deep décolletage of her dress. Looking at him beseechingly, she continued. 'Oh, my love, we have waited for so long to be together. I know I was to blame.' With a graceful bend of her neck, she lowered her head as though still a shy young girl. 'I never should have let my parents sway me away from marrying you, but now, when our happiness is so close, to have this- this- impostor arrive and disrupt our plans.' Two crystal teardrops formed in the corners of her eyes, and exquisitely modelled pouting lips drooped with a childlike quiver.  
  
Draco Aiden Malfoy examined the woman kneeling so gracefully before him, a cynical twist distorting his mouth. It was a wonder that a woman close to thirty could maintain an air of innocent youth. Her slight stature in no way detracted from the voluptuousness of the body she had so freely offered to him. Truly, he thought, the stage had lost a great actress in her. How naïve she must believe him to be, or how blind she was to his true feelings for her. She had been his choice of bride solely because she wasn't the innocent she liked to pretend to be. He was aware that he was not her only cher ami; she would allow him his freedom within their marriage with no questions asked. She would have had her freedom also, once she had given him an heir, and she would have been discreet about any liaisons she might have contracted once the heir was born. Having already been married, she would expect nothing more or less than she had had before, which suited him well. She was not unattractive, and she had shown him often enough that he was welcome in her bed. They would have rubbed along as well as most other married couples. Now, of course, there was no longer any possibility of such an alliance. He already had a wife.  
  
'Don't throw yourself into a crying fir, Pansy. Your eyes will be all red, and I'm sure you want to look your best when you meet my wife.' He extended his hand, then stood, drawing her up from the floor.  
  
'Oh, Draco, I can't bear to lose you.' Pansy threw her arms around the man's neck. He knew it was his fifty thousand a year that she would miss most of all. She pressed her body against his, seeking to arouse him. 'Oh, don't send me away from you. There may yet be something that we can do to set aside this marriage, if it is truly such.'  
  
Draco casually grasped the softly rounded arms and lifted them away from his neck. 'You do this very well Pansy, but we both know that our betrothal had nothing to do with love or other feelings. It was. expedient for us to marry. Since there was no one for whom I had strong feelings, our union would have suited. You may stay here at the Manor for a few more days- I am not so rude a host that I would ask you to leave at once- but you and your mother will have to bring your visit to a close. In the meantime, I want no Cheltenham tragedies enacted. Is that clear?'  
  
Heavy lids fringed with long blond eyelashes touched with kohl his eyes filled with chagrin. Pansy took a deep breath, waiting until she could speak without betraying the depth of her malevolence. When she finally spoke, her voice was as sweet and gentle as though she had just been given the news that the sun would shine this day.  
  
'Of course, Draco. I assure you that I will do the utmost to welcome your. wife. I'm sorry that you feel that my reasons for wanting to marry you did not include my love. You must know that my thoughts were always with you, even when I was co-erced into marriage. I prayed for you when you were fighting, always hoping that we would find out happiness.'  
  
'Enough!' Draco interrupted rudely. 'I know your prayers started as soon as I inherited, so don't bullshit with me.'  
  
Not allowing her time to answer, Draco went through the now-open door, leaving an enraged woman behind him.  
  
Pansy shuddered with anger. Finally, unable to control herself any longer, she picked up a delicate Sevres statute, held it in her hands for a moment as though feeling its heft, and then, with all the strength of which she was capable, threw it on the floor. The resultant explosion of sound brought a quick response from one of the maids on duty in the corridor.  
  
Pansy Parkinson glanced at her calmly. 'A statue fell off the table,' she said. 'See that this mess is cleaned up immediately.' Leaving the startled servant to his work, she swept haughtily from the room.  
  
*  
  
Draco found his mother strolling in the Long Gallery, enjoying the wealth of the paintings placed there. Narcissa Malfoy was a gentle woman. She had married at a very young age and, although a widow and the mother of a son above thirty and a daughter ten years younger, she was under fifty-five years of age. Her blondish hair was lightly touched with strands of white, and her skin was soft and youthful. Despite giving the impression that she was a person of whimsical vacillation, that lady was capable of determination and resolution when the happiness of her children was concerned.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy detested Pansy. She had followed Pansy Parkinson's career while Draco was serving the Dark Lord with his father and was cognizant of her many affairs and her spiteful character. Narcissa sincerely believed that life with Pansy would be a hell on earth for Draco. The reason why this woman had been chosen twice by her son was a complete mystery to the woman. She had credited him with enough acuity to distinguish gilt from gold, but apparently as far as women were concerned, he was still a baby.  
  
Not even she, who loved him, was aware of the boredom and lack of meaning, Draco found in his life. It had driven him into the proposed marriage in the hopes that a change from bachelorhood to married ties would give life added meaning. He had never fallen madly in love- not since his first bout with Pansy- so he understood himself to be incapable of such strong feelings. Without love, any woman would serve his needs- therefore the choice of his former love.  
  
'Dear one,' Narcissa greeted her son as he walked towards her in the shadowed light of the long high-ceilinged room. 'Have you come to escort me to dinner?'  
  
'Eventually, Mother,' Draco returned. 'Come; let's sit down in this alcove. I have something to tell you.' He drew her over to a deep window seat where they could view the walled rose garden. Once settled, he took her hands in his and studied them as though seeking an answer to some unknown problem.  
  
A few moments passed quietly. Narcissa watched her son, waiting for him to open the conversation.  
  
'You know, Mama, you have the gift of silence. I think you must be the only woman in the world who doesn't batter one with questions and chatter.' He lifted grey eyes warm with love. 'As you can tell, I'm having trouble finding the words to convey my news to you.'  
  
'Usually, my dear, the best way is to start at the beginning and tell it right through to the end.'  
  
'Yes, undoubtedly you're right about that. But its so damned difficult to get started.' He raised her hand to his lips and saluted her with a kiss. 'A long time ago,' he started, 'I thought I was in love with Pansy- before she married, that is. Having never left home, except to go to Hogwarts, until after I reached my peak, so to say, I was a very naïve young man. A real country bumpkin, as you might put it. Well, anyway, we were secretly betrothed, and she had promised to wed me by special license. I made all the arrangements and procured the license but, when I arrived at our meeting place two weeks later, she had already wed. When I found out, I think I must have gone slightly mad. I had no one to talk to. None of my friends were nearby. Nor would I have confided in any of them. I must have withdrawn to the nearest pub and drowned my sorrows for several days. When I became aware of things once more, I found myself at a hostelry in bed with a woman.' Draco looked at his mother apologetically. 'Thinking she was a whore, I emptied my pockets of cash as remuneration for her services, then I made my way home. You know the rest of my story afterwards.'  
  
'Yes, my dear. It's not such an unusual occurrence. young men, and you were still almost a boy. I really.' Narcissa tried to express comfort and understanding without really knowing why her son was disclosing such personal experiences to her.  
  
'But Mother, what makes this different is that it seems I had married the girl who was in my bed, but I was under the influence of alcohol hence I have no memory of that occasion.'  
  
'But Draco, how is that possible? All those years and you never remembered your marriage? And how do you know you were married?'  
  
'My bride has arrived here at the Manor.'  
  
'But why did she leave it until now? Why has she never contacted you?'  
  
'It's a long story, ma mere, but there's more you must know right now. She did not arrive here alone. She has brought my son with her.'  
  
'Your son?' Narcissa's voice was a faint sound in the spacious room. As though the news was too much for her to assimilate, she closed her eyes. 'Are you sure?'  
  
'When you meet him, you will see the similarity. In truth, he looks like his mother, but he has the Malfoy eyes and our hair.'  
  
'Ummm, yes. Well, this is extraordinary news! Have you told Pansy that she is deprived the bride right of becoming a Malfoy?'  
  
Draco wondered if there was a hint of- could it be malice in her mother's voice?  
  
'Where did you have Chiswick put her?' his mother continued.  
  
'Put her?'  
  
'Of course. If she's your wife, she must have all the honours due to her as the wife of the Malfoy heir.' Narcissa's eyes began to sparkle. 'Yes, she should have the Elizabethan suite. It connects to yours, which is as it should be. Also, except for my rooms, it's the finest in the Hall.  
  
'Tell me, Drake, shall I like her?' she went on. 'And my grandson, do you like him?' Without pause his mother began to consider the ramifications of their guest's presence at the Manor. 'Oh, dear, what shall we do about the betrothal ball? Will we be able to notify everyone in time?' She rose up from the velvet-covered seat, excitement running through her. This unknown could not possibly be as cold and calculating as Pansy.  
  
'Draco, my dear, I don't think we should cancel the ball. Just change the reason for it. Instead of being held for the purpose of announcing your betrothal, we shall introduce your wife to our family and friends. I wonder if she has the right kind of dress robes. What is she like, Draco? Is she presentable?'  
  
Amazed and amused by his mother's response to the news of a daughter-in-law and a grandson, Draco answered her questions, trying to describe the tall, slim woman who had come out of his forgotten past to present him with a son of whom he had no knowledge. As he painted a picture of her dignity, her beauty, and her self-possession in so awkward a situation, his mother listened carefully to the tone of his voice and watched the expression on his face. She knew that the news was a terrible blow to Pansy and that 'that woman,' as she labelled her, would try to prevent this heretofore unknown wife from spoiling her plans. If only there were one or two allies within the household who could help keep the harpy at bay, perhaps this affair would prove more felicitous than one could imagine.  
  
Because Narcissa knew her son to be a generous, kind and loving person who was hiding behind an austere manner, she wished him to have a wife who would bring him the happiness he deserved. The arrival of a woman who had kept her own counsel for eight years presented a less-than-perfect opportunity to oust Pansy from the scene. But if there were any possibility that the new heirs wife might learn to love and be a comfort to Draco, then Narcissa Juliet Malfoy would certainly see to it that the hoped-for circumstance was encouraged.  
  
As mother and son followed their own thoughts, they made their way to the magnificent chamber to which Chiswick had directed the various members of the house party. They arrived just in time to hear Virginia introducing herself to Pansy in answer to that woman's discourteous demands to know who she was. A tranquil response was made, and then Virginia turned from her rival to introduce Mrs. Ogden to the company.  
  
The elderly lady had grown up in the theatre and enjoyed exploiting the impact a singular appearance had upon one's audience. To that end, she had clothed her tall, imposing body in layers in diaphanous fabrics hung with strings of beads and pinned with brooches and all manner of jewels. Upon her head sat an oversized turban wound with flaming orange satin, draped with strands of pearls and semiprecious stones. Atop the whole, three ostrich plumes nodded graciously to all present. Wisps of curly grey hair crept out from under the monstrous headgear, framing a chubby pink face in which a pair of twinkling eyes bade all and sundry to enjoy the sight she presented.  
  
Instead of putting off the several ladies and gentlemen present, her appearance seemed to attract them. Her hearty laugh, humorous asides, and sincere interest in those with whom she spoke won many admirers.  
  
Malfoy's arrival, accompanied by his mother, drew Virginia's eyes. She watched as he made his way across the room to her side. His well-built figure, clothed in a black superfine knee length tailcoat, obviously from the workrooms of Weston of London, stood out in the roomful of people. His fitted trousers which outlined his muscular legs, the white starched white shirt, unbuttoned at the top revealing clear white skin all added to the fashionable appearance he made. Virginia's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at his handsome face. His extraordinary grey eyes were so like Dante's. The crown of white blonde hair cut in a casual way, now free from gel, hung down his face a touch lower then normal, looked so crisp that she wanted to touch it.  
  
Was it possible that she had lain in this man's arms so long ago? Was the tremor in her knees a result of her memories of that one night of passion, or because of the role she would now be called upon to play? A becoming flush suffused her countenance when Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
'Virginia,' he greeted her, giving no hint of the conversation they had had less than an hour before. 'You look beautiful.' His voice dropped to a whisper as he commanded, 'Let me introduce you to my mother.' Without waiting for her to lay her hand on his forearm, he took her fingers and tucked them into his crooked elbow. 'Don't pull away, or you will spoil the welcoming picture I wish to present to our guests. We must try to behave in a way that incites envy of our situation, not ridicule, Weasel.'  
  
'My lord, I am yours to command.' A hiss of anger touched Ginny's condescending words.  
  
'Yes, I know,' was the bland response.  
  
A sotto voice response, too soft for Draco to hear, was made to the effect that there would be more of this matter in the future, then, as she was brought to a stop before the Draco's mother, she said, 'Mrs. Malfoy, I have waited a long time for this pleasure.' As she sank into a deep curtsy to convey her respect, Virginia peeked up at the sweet face that looked at her with. could it be kindness and welcome?  
  
'My dear, come and let me kiss you. I cannot tell you how pleased I am.' Narcissa's eyes slid to Pansy's face and noted the fury one it. 'We shill have a nice long chat after dinner. Draco, she is every bit as lovely as you told me. Now do your duty and introduce her to everyone before Chiswick announces dinner. I know you will want her by your side during the evening, but' -she tapped her son's wrist playfully with her fan- 'you must be ready to allow her to see me later.'  
  
The smile that always appeared in his eyes when he dealt with his mother changed Draco's appearance completely. The cold, staid demeanour that was habitual with him warmed to a friendlier, younger look. For a moment he resembled the young man who had married Virginia on that April day eight years ago.  
  
'Yes, ma mere, you shall talk with her as much as you like.' He started to move away, drawing Virginia with him. 'We will answer everyone who has the bad taste to ask that I suffered a bout of amnesia and so lost track of you. Which is the truth, thus simpler to speak. Since the betrothal was bruited about in the newspapers, the situation will be awkward, but if we stress the happy ending for you and I, we should manage to avoid an excessive amount of gossip. With difficulty, I have convinced Pansy not to announce her breaking hear.' His words took on a cynical tone. 'I'm sure that she will be satisfied with a generous gift and continued recognition as a friend of the Malfoy's, as well as occasional invitation to some of our balls and routs.'  
  
By the time he had finished speaking, they had arrived at the side of the deposed fiancée. With a loving look, she wrapped her hands around Draco's free arm, and smiled at Virginia with cordial detestation.  
  
'So this is the long-lost wife, Draco. You must have been enjoying you life immensely to remain concealed for such a length of time. Did you suffer some king of reversal to make you appear so unexpectedly?' Pansy's words were spoken in a most solicitous manner.  
  
'No, only the thought that you might be the unknowing victim of an act of bigamy brought me here. Even though neither party was aware of such a happening, it would have put you forever beyond the pale had I permitted your wedding to take place. I could not bear the thought of an innocent woman suffering such a fate.' Virginia's eyes gleamed with golden lights of fury, belying her tranquil manner.  
  
'How kind of you to have been so solicitous of my well-being.' A pouting mouth spoke the words, but the tone made certain that Virginia knew her thoughtfulness was not appreciated.  
  
'I think my wife showed every kindness to have rushed to your side as she did,' Draco interposed. 'The necessity of preventing such a heinous deed, no matter how innocently enacted, was her first concern. You should thank her for her actions.' A hint of laughter showed in the grey eyes. Virginia caught her breath at the sight. It was as if a charming and mischievous boy was lurking behind the reserved mask.  
  
'If this woman is truly your wide.' Pansy's protuberant blue eyes seemed to promise some malign fate.  
  
Tall, scarlet haired Virginia drew herself up, intending to convey challenge in her very posture. Let Pansy just dare to continue insulting her!  
  
'Pansy.' Warning was implicit in Draco's one word. He waited a moment, and then turned to Virginia. 'My dear, I think we must greet more of our guests before we may go into dinner.' He gripped his wife's elbow and urged her forward as he cautioned Pansy with a glance.  
  
For the first time since he had returned home after the war, he found himself looking forward to the next few weeks. Suddenly his boredom had been done away with. Life was once more filled with challenge.  
  
'Your choice of a lover disappoints me, ferret.' Virginia commented. 'I can't think it a positive reflection upon myself that you should be so errant in settling upon her as my replacement.' The words were expressed without emphasis, the interference being that the lady was merely making conversation and the topic was of passing interest.  
  
'Ah, but I had not the privilege of remembering you. Perhaps after tonight I shall have a better model to use as a pattern. My dear, may I make you acquainted with my very good friend, Blaise Tobias Zabini. Blaise, my wife.'  
  
Virginia extended her hand to the young gentleman just introduced. 'A pleasure, sir. You went to Hogwarts to?'  
  
'How did I give myself away?' Twinkling green eyes in a cherubic face looked approvingly at Virginia. 'Must be the same dashing manner that your husband displays that gave me away.'  
  
A delicious trill of laughter broke from Virginia's parted lips. Something about this tall erect man seemed to set her at ease. His was the first face she had seen that held a sincere welcome; perhaps it was his close resemblance to Tom. Even when she had given thought to the difficulties she would encounter in introducing herself to her husband and household, Virginia had not prepared herself for the strain of holding herself aloof from the multitude of emotions she was arousing in the various persons she was meeting. Here, at least, was someone who was welcoming her as the wife of his friend. She was more than grateful for his acceptance.  
  
'It was an impression of the moment,' she said. 'A certain air of valour and knightliness. as though you would ride ventre-a-terre to save the day, if need be, being a Slytherin of course.'  
  
Draco joined the laughter her answer evoked. 'And so he would. There were dozens of scrapes he found himself in that called for someone else to ride to his rescue.' The lightly spoken words merely hinted at the deep affection the two friends shared. Each had saved the other's life more then once, and they had looked out for one another during that horrendous last battle.  
  
There were but a few more people to whom Virginia was introduced before Chiswick entered to announce that dinner was served. Virginia found herself being escorted into the magnificent dining room on the arm of the eccentric man who called himself Lord Trevellyan, her husband's uncle and the ranking peer present. They conversed easily together about the beauties of spring and rose gardens and the quiet of the country.  
  
As the old gentleman seated her, he gave her a long look from under his shaggy eyebrows. 'Mystery here, eh? Look like a nice enough gel. Good figger. Like you better than that hoity toity miss. You'll do, m'dear, you'll do.' At the end of his astonishing statement, Lord Trevellyan turned away to find his place at the table, leaving a stunned Virginia behind him.  
  
The dinner lasted for some two and a half hours. The Course followed course, each one more elaborate than the last. Several removes were presented for the delectation of the guests- three soups began the meal and were followed by pike in the German way, fricassee of lobster, several savouries, and two jellies. These were followed by calf's foot jelly, roasted beef, broiled mutton, and boiled turkeys stuffed with capons. Several petits-pates, a fricandeau of veal, carrot pudding, tender green peas with mint, parsnips with butter, and boiled greens preceded whipped syllabub, apple charlotte, three kinds of gateaux, and fresh strawberries with Devonshire cream. Champagne was served throughout the meal, helping to create a gaiety that might not have been felt otherwise due to the unusual circumstances of Virginia's presence.  
  
At a signal from Narcissa, the ladies arose from the table and withdrew to the salon, there to while away their time in conversation and gossip, leaving the gentleman to their port and cigars.  
  
Virginia managed to avoid contact with Pansy for most of the remainder of the evening, although she was the recipient of several killing looks. Protected by Mrs. Ogden, who quickly entered the conversation that impinged upon her friend's privacy, the 'bride' drifted from one guest to another, smiling prettily and giving away nothing. When the ladies were joined by the gentlemen, Virginia quickly excused herself, being exhausted by the day's events. She was conducted graciously to the door of her chamber by her husband, who allowed that he would not inflict himself upon her for the next few nights, giving them a chance to know one another better before resuming their interrupted enjoyment of married bliss.  
  
Virginia's eyes widened in alarm. The ferret had given her notice that he might assert his rights as husband, but she had hoped to hold him at bay for some several months. In the years since they had spent that one night together, she had allowed no other man to become so close that intimacy might have been the result. The one night of her life that had taught her all she knew of the physical side of marriage had left bitter feelings, despite the enjoyment she had found in Draco's embrace.  
  
Now, once more faced by the handsome, charming man who had held her in his arms and had left her enceinte, she felt again the tug at her senses that produced unaccountable sensations in the pit of her stomach and a certain dryness of her mouth. Her tongue touched her lips cautiously as she stared into the silvery eyes. Trembling, she offered him her hand, trying to mask the effect of his words with a composed 'Thankyou and goodnight.'  
  
She pushed open the door to her suite, turning to close it behind her, only to find herself standing within the circle of Malfoy's arms. 'Fer.' She began to object.  
  
'I think its only right that we begin to renew out acquaintance with each other, Virginia. And what better way then a kiss between husband and wife?'  
  
His head descended and his lips took possession of hers. Her body sagged against his, and her hands clutched at his shirt for support. Even as she held on to him, his arms tightened around her, pulling her close to his muscled chest, igniting flames within her that she had never imagined existed. His moist warm mouth moved against hers, brushing, sipping, seeking for the softness and secrets there. Her lips parted, helplessly, giving entry to his urgent tongue, allowing the shadow of passion to send her into a mindless state of sensation. She seemed to have lost the power to breathe. Just as she thought she would die of asphyxiation, Draco lifted his head and held her with his eyes.  
  
'Beautiful.' His voice trembled slightly. ' Don't turn away from me.' He lifted his hand to her him, and held her still. 'Once more.'  
  
' No. please.' Her words died away as, once more his mouth claimed hers. Again she was captured by the tide of passion. Her mouth yielded to his. Her tongue answered his as her arms clasped him tightly to her.  
  
Draco felt her body shake with the storm of emotion that swept through her. Without letting go, he reached behind him to turn the key in the lock, successfully blocking entry to any who might follow them into the room. Slowly he began to caress her body, stroking the line of her backbone, the swell of her his. His hands moved to her breast, pushing the amber fabric aside as he attempted to reach the rosy tips.  
  
A sigh of sound formed words. 'Oh, Draco.' It was a half plea, half protest.  
  
His one arm held her shoulders as the other lowered to clasp her legs, lifting her easily to hold her against his body as he strode from the sitting room through the boudoir into the bedroom. A banked fire in the fireplace was the only light in the dim chamber, casting deep shadows around the tester bed.  
  
Later  
  
When Virginia returned to herself, she found herself still held by Draco, his hand moving over her body in a soothing, gentling fashion. He murmured sounds, words that were non-words but calmed at the same time that they enchanted. Bemused by his whispers, Virginia lay quiescent, relishing the languor that had overcome her in the aftermath of passion they had just shared.  
  
But then, as she allowed her mind to replay the scene from the beginning, has lassitude slowly begun to change until suddenly it burgeoned to fury. He had taken her without a thought for herself. He had known that she wished to delay the time when they had sex. She felt no better than any slut whom he might have petitioned in his travels. She shrugged herself out of his arms, reaching for a coverlet to use as a wrap, knowing that part of her anger was at her own weakness. To have succumbed to his blandishments, to respond to his magnetic virility, brought her down to his level. She wanted to throw things, to scream with rage, to bury her head in the pillow and weep. Instead she withdrew from the man who had given her pleasure without giving her the sense of self that was so important to her.  
  
'What is it sweet? Don't pull away from me, wife. We are just beginning to know one another.' Draco's voice was soft with sated passion.  
  
'You are despicable. Get out of my bed.'  
  
'But why, love? Wasn't it as good for you as it was for me?'  
  
'That has nothing to do with anything. You knew I wanted to wait. You could have allowed me the dignity of getting to know you better instead of taking me without feeling, without love.'  
  
'Oh, no, not unfeelingly. I felt very well, I thought.' A hint of laughter came through the words.  
  
'Don't laugh at me you. you. viper. You're like any other licentious beast, not even waiting a descent length of time before claiming what you consider yours by right.'  
  
'You are my wife. You showed me the lines yourself.'  
  
'That didn't give you the right to- to-'  
  
'To make love to you? Why do you object? You enjoyed it as much as I did.' Draco was showing signs of impatience.  
  
'You said you wouldn't rush me. that you would give me time to get to know you. Its indecent to be taken like a- like a-'  
  
'At least we know that we don't find each other distasteful. We shall find pleasure in bed, if nowhere else.'  
  
'Oh, how can you be so crude as to speak of such intimacies when you. I.' Virginia found the idea of further shared pleasures with Draco too exciting and too frightening to contemplate. It would mean a return to that emotionally dependent state that she had suffered for months after his betrayal of her. Somehow she must turn his lust away from her. She couldn't allow him to take her so casually. It meant too much to her. She knew herself to be falling deeply in love with her husband. If he didn't return her feelings, she didn't wish to share an intimate life with him.  
  
'If you were honest with yourself, you would not pretend such a sensibility about passion. It can relieve boredom, solace the lonely, bring sleep to the weary, enliven a dull existence, and otherwise enhance the long hours of the night. or day. Think on it, dear wife. You must expect to pay some kind of recompense for your place here at the Manor.' By now the loving voice had turned cold.  
  
Draco swung his feet to the floor and moved away from the bed. In the flickering illumination of the fire, his body was magnificent- flawlessly muscled, with broad shoulders tapered to a narrow waist and long, well shaped legs. The strong lines were broken by a puckered scar that reached from his left shoulder blade down around to his waist.  
  
Virginia's breath hissed at the sight, knowing that he must have been close to death after taking such a wound. Her arm reached out involuntarily as though to touch the scar, but was unnoticed by an angry Draco.  
  
'I trust you will forgive me if I don't spend more time in this desert of passion. It makes for a rather chilly bed.'  
  
'I'm sure you will find warmer climes elsewhere.' Tears had begun to form in Virginia's eyes, but she turned her back to him, refusing to allow him to see how hurt and distraught she was.  
  
The lick of the door announced her solitude. My God, what stirred in her that she felt both desire for and detestation of him? When he touched her she melted. she wanted only to be in his arms and- but he used her as a plaything. He had done it once before, but she was a child then. now she knew what happened when one gave oneself into the keeping of a man. No more! He may want her, but shed do her damnedest to keep him away from her. He could take solace with his whore. and leave her to herself. 


End file.
